British Rule
by HetaGirl
Summary: Arthur would not allow himself to be degraded in this way. No matter what Kiku said he was not just some simple uke in his relationship with Alfred and he would prove it if he had to. One way or another. UKUS In that order  Waiter! England x America Lemon


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters that are in it. This story is for fan purposes only. Please enjoy~**

Arthur crossed his arms against his chest. "Kiku…" He started to say being very irritated. The Japanese man smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Arthur-san, but according to Japanese terminology you're the uke in your relationship." He said. Arthur continued to glare maliciously at him. "I am not! I can be the seme or whatever the bloody hell it's called."

Kiku watched him and grinned. "Could you prove it?" His interest in this ridiculous argument suddenly peaked. If his friend Elizabeta was there she would be going on about how her instincts were telling her she senses yaoi coming. "Yeah." He said. Arthur had about his pride and wasn't going to swallow it for the fellow island country.

Kiku smirked more. "Then have Alfred say it." Arthur blinked. 'That was easy enough' He thought. He took out his cell phone and dialed in the American's number. It rung three times before a very familiar American voice answered with a "Sup Iggy!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's Arthur twat, and I called to ask you a question."

Alfred laughed loudly. "Hahahaha ask away dude." Arthur glance at Kiku before turning his attention back to the call. "Do you think I can be a seme?" A short pause of silence was heard before Alfred responded. "Umm, you know what that means right?" Arthur heard a chuckle from Kiku and sent a quick cold glare. "Yes, now answer the question git."

Alfred sighed. "Well then Artie, the answer is no. I'm sorry man, but that's not your style." Kiku's chuckles turned into full laughter. Arthur hung up the phone, angry at his obnoxious boyfriend. 'Pfft I'll show him what's not my style.' He thought going to the door. Kiku stopped laughing. "Where are you going Arthur-san?" He asked. Arthur opened the door. "To prove I'm right." He slammed the door shut, making his way to his car.

* * *

><p>Arthur mumbled to himself as he drove to Alfred's house. Who said he couldn't be the one in charge? He was the fricken United Kingdom and would be treated with more respect. He slowly tried to come up with a plan. 'This could of been done the easy way Alfred.' He thought. He stopped his car in front of a store and smirked. He had to pick up a few things first before his visit to Alfred.<p>

Meanwhile Alfred was at home about to prepare himself something to eat. He scanned his fridge and groaned. He barely had anything in there at all. "Man, I need to go to the store." He muttered annoyed. He heard a knock on the door and sighed. "Doors open, just come in." He called out,

He searched the cupboard for something decent to munch on. The door closed and Alfred heard a British accent call his name. 'So it's only Arthur.' He thought closing his cupboards and turning around. He mouth gaped open at the sight in front of him.

"Wh-what the hell are you wearing Arthur?" Arthur just smirked at him as a response. Looks like the extra stop was going to be well worth it. I mean who knew two cuffs on your wrist, a matching collar with a black bow, and a little too short for Arthur's comort black apron could cause such a reaction.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with a smile. Alfred blinked a few times to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep and was dreaming. Nope, he was wide awake and Iggy did have that damn sexy waiter outfit on. Arthur took his silence as an invitation to walk closer. He stood in front of Alfred still smiling sweetly.

"Dude…" Alfred aid since he didn't really know what else to say. He never the usual stuffy Brit would do something this hot. He couldn't resist anymore and crashed his lips onto Arthur's. Arthur quickly got over his shock from the kiss. He shoved his tongue in the American's mouth fighting for dominance. He explored every inch of his mouth. It had an intoxicating taste for the Englishman.

Alfred pulled away for moment panting. "What is this all about?" He asked breathy. Arthur responded with a smug grin. He moved to Alfred's neck and kissed all over it. He nibbled as he went up and down it with a few harder bite that he sucked on leaving red marks. Alfred mewled as the British mouth, teeth, and tongue continued messing with his neck.

As Arthur toyed with his neck his hands moved down to Alfred's shirt hem. He gripped it and let his hands trail over his boyfriend's chest as he pulled it over his head. Alfred grinned and his hand went to the knot on Arthur's apron. His hand was immediately slapped away. "None of that yet." Arthur said teasingly.

"Come on!" Alfred grumbled. Arthur chuckled and shook his head. He moved his hand's to Alfred's waist undoing his belt. Alfred watched quietly, each touch made him more anxious. Arthur slipped off the belt and went to the zipper of his pants. He slowly pulled it down.

Being impatient Alfred shook his pants down so he was in his boxers. Arthur looked at him. "Eager much love?" Alfred ignored the sly comment and nodded. His heart was racing in his chest. Arthur cupped Alfred earning him a groan. He then gave his groin a few good slow rubs through the boxers.

Alfred moaned quiet and soft. Arthur's hand's traced the waistband and gripped the boxer's elastic. He pulled down the American flag boxers enjoying the expression on Alfred's face. Alfred was hating all the teasing. What the hell cause Iggy to act like this?

Arthur then took the American's hard member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around. Alfred moaned louder as he did this. Arthur hummed softly as he continued sucking. Alfred felt himself getting close just from all the kissing, nibbles, and this bliss. Arthur though then pulled away.

He stood up and took of his collar and bow discarding them somewhere on the floor. Alfred didn't care for that being off. He wanted that barely covering a thing apron to fall on the floor. He snuck a hand behind Arthur and plucked the knot loose. The short piece black clothing fell before Arthur could catch it. The Brit mumbled a cuss word under his breath.

"Bad move Jones." Before Alfred could blink he was pinned against a wall and had a hot steamy kiss planted on him. This one was needy as Arthur bit and sucked on the taller nation's bottom lip. Alfred retreated to get some oxygen in his lungs. Arthur took this chance to put one of Alfred's nipples into his mouth. He sucked and grazed his teeth over the pert nipple. His tongue then licked it leaving a small amount of saliva on it.

He then moved to the other nipple and did the exact same thing. He stared at Alfred and put three fingers to his lips. "Huh?" Alfred was confused because Iggy had never wanted to top before. "Suck." Arthur instructed. Alfred did so, coating them so they were fully covered. Arthur mewled softly as Alfred licked and bit between the fingers.

He took out the fingers and then pushed him onto a clear counter top. He loomed over him not caring they were in the kitchen. He slipped one finger in moving in in and out causing a groan of pain to leave Alfred's lips. He put the second in and started a scissoring motion.

Alfred then moaned loudly when Arthur started pumping in the final finger. The Brit smirked and poked at that same spot a few times making Alfred pant and gasp. He removed all the fingers and kissed Alfred's shoulder before sliding himself in. He thrusted hard because that what he expected Alfred would was right because he heard his name being said in such an interesting way.

"A-ahr-thur." Arthur then remembered his partner's member and began to stroke it with one of his hands . He did it on time with his thrust which were dead on with Alfred's prostate. He drove into him at a rapid pace and moved his hand hastily.

Arthur heard a cry and saw that Alfred had released himself into his hand. He thrusted one more time in and released himself into Alfred. He grew a little weak and wobbly. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. They both were gasping for air. "That…" Alfred started panting, "Was…amazingly hot." Arthur blushed and smiled. "Mmm hmm." Was all he could manage at the moment due to exhaustion.

Alfred got up and held Arthur in his arms. He carried him upstairs to his bedroom where they both crashed. Alfred cuddled close to Arthur. "You'll help me clean up later right?" Arthur would of rolled his eyes ,but he didn't feel like doing it. "Yeah…" He muttered before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>They next day there was a G8 meeting. Arthur was there in his normal get up reading the notes. Alfred suddenly burst through the door. "Sorry, I'm late." He said taking his seat. Even when Arthur and Alfred had gotten up at the same time Alfred still had dragged his feet to get ready. He was oddly wearing a scarf though. Ludwig glared at him.<p>

"America, please try to get here on time and no wearing scarves inside." He said in an annoyed tone. He called him by his country name since this was a formal thing. "But…" Alfred was interrupted by the German. "No buts." He said coldly. Alfred looked at everyone else who were confused why he wouldn't take of his scarf. Russia even had his scarf of in his hands.

Alfred hesitantly pulled the scarf off revealing hickeys up his neck. All eyes the turned to Arthur as if they could sense something. Arthur looked up from his notes and gave them a look that read 'What-are-you-looking-at-me-for?' with a smug smile. Ludwig called back everyone's attention and the meeting began.

Kiku grinned at Arthur who mouthed 'Who's the seme now?'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this written done in my notebook for Fanfiction for a little and I finally got around to typing it. This is my third Lemon only so excuse me for any Fail in it xD Also it's my first UKUS story! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
